


Creep

by Variabile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Community: snkkink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needles, Pain, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabile/pseuds/Variabile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4769568#cmt4769568">kink meme</a> - Eren giving Jean a tattoo. Setting is more or less early canon. Different from what I usually write for this fandom so please keep that in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is still not the sequel to JR I promised so many centuries ago. I'm sorry. It just isn't coming together like I wanted, so I decided to take a pause from it. In the meantime while I was trying to make that fic work, I was writing a ton of other stuff, and this is one of the things I wrote (it's an old one, which is why it isn't exactly canon compliant with latest events, but the setting is vague enough that I don't think it merits the AU tag). Please keep in mind this isn't fluffy at all, and contains stuff that might be squicky to some. It's a weird little fic, but I hope somebody likes it. 
> 
> Reiterating WARNINGS: tattoos, and therefore blood, minor blood kink, pain, needles. I don't think I need to say it but just in case, do not try this at home.

"Does it hurt?"

Eren is observing Jean from the spot where he's curled over him, straddling him as Jean is laying down on Eren's bed, over a clean sheet. He's looking pretty dumb, he thinks - he's wearing a piece of random black ribbon as a hairband to keep the hair out of his eyes, and he's doing his best to school his expression into a professional, serious and trustworthy one, despite the fact that the tiny pained noises Jean is doing make him want to giggle.

Jean huffs and turns his head to the side. 

"Of course it hurts!"

Eren sits up to gather more ink on the tip of his needle. He throws a skeptical look at Jean, who looks so, so offended that Eren doesn't believe his assurances of being able to handle the pain.

"If you want to stop..."

"I was just answering your question, stop babying me."

Eren shrugs as he wipes the drawing clean of blood and excess ink. He was just trying to be nice.

Jean stiffens to steel himself as Eren bends down again, despite the fact that Eren has told him at least one thousand times it hurts less if he _relaxes_ \- he's contrary just to be contrary, standard fare Jean. He's doing a good job of hiding his reactions, but his body jolts almost imperceptibly whenever the needle sinks in, and he's panting, and his voice goes high-pitched and it breaks at times - he's very evidently in pain, but he's dead set on pretending everything is peachy. 

Like Eren would give a fuck. 

"How's coming anyway?"

"Too soon to tell, but so far so good. You have nice skin - for this, I mean," he corrects himself quickly.

Jean lets out a pained snort. He's obviously talking to distract himself from the pain, so he's probably not trying to strike a nerve with his next question - probably doesn't even realize he's doing it, why should he - but he still does.

"Who taught you how to do tattoos, anyway?" 

Eren hesitates a long moment.

"My father. He was a doctor-" he goes on before Jean can prompt him or an awkward silence can descend upon them, "but he also did this for a few clients every now and again - I don't really know why he knows how to do it."

"And he taught you?"

"He showed me how to do it, but never actually let me try. I was small. I started doing it myself only after Wall Maria fell. I would tattoo people for money. An odd job like any other, we did all sort of weird stuff to help put together meals back then."

Jean chews on his lip, and Eren bends down to his job. He can't divine what Jean is thinking. He's always bothered when he hears about the trauma central that was Eren's childhood - he knows better than to show pity, but he still behaves like Eren is some hero for going through it. It's sort of endearing, because Eren himself doesn't think much of it. Jean doesn't realize that in this world, Eren's childhood is the rule, not the exception. It's how it is, it sucks, but survival is just a primal instinct, not a special skill - we might as well praise people for breathing.

"I didn't offer you anything in return," Jean says, at length, and Eren can kind of follow his trail of thought, more or less, but it's a stupid one because Jean is stupid.

"I wouldn't want anything, you dumbass. It's free for friends, I guess."

As soon as he said that, Eren marvels at how easily the word _friend_ rolled out of his mouth, and there's a weird moment of tense silence that luckily Jean dispels.

"Do you like doing it?"

"I don't mind. It requires care, but it's not difficult. And you're a good client so far. You sit still and don't complain."

"Well, I am a soldier, after all, despite voices to the contrary."

Eren smiles.

"Indeed. A brave Scout."

Jean mutters something and turns his head to the side.

To explain where he wanted the tattoo, Jean saluted. 

"On the front, where the hand is," he said. 

Over the heart, Eren thought. He knows Jean is a romantic dork deep down, but it's always surprising when he goes ahead and does something that reminds him of it. He didn't comment on it, thought, just gathered what he knew he would need - a needle jammed into a pencil, some dark ink poured into a shallow plate, some thread, a candle, salve, gauze, water in a basin, alcohol, clean cloths - and set to work.

Eren raises his head to take another look at what the final design will be, as he himself traced it on Jean's skin. 

It's a small, very stylized version of the wings of the Scouting Legion, little more than two lines with other lines coming out of them, one of them thicker than the other. Jean wanted a more complex design, but Eren didn't want to risk making a mess. Jean didn't mind changing, the important things for him were the numbers - "7" at the top, "104" under. 

Eren didn't need to ask what _any_ of that stood for - they know each other much too well. But damn, Jean really is a romantic. He wonders if one day he'll be an imprint on somebody's body, too, or if Eren is fated to slide over this world without leaving a trace - not of Eren the Titan who can cave in a house with a punch, but of tiny, slight, human Eren who can't even send Jean on the ground without putting in some effort. 

Then again, he's leaving a trace right now, isn't it - but he has to wonder if it's part of the plan; if Jean is having him do this because it's him, Eren, and he wants a memory of him for some private reason, or if he just happened to want a tattoo and Eren was the one person around who knew how to make it happen; if it's choice or convenience.

He wonders that a lot around Jean - whenever they manage to be nice to each other long enough to share a companionable silence, whenever they laugh at a joke together, whenever they talk about Marco or any other of their lost friends - Eren for a moment always wonders if Jean sought out Eren especially, or if it would be the same for him with Connie or Armin or Sasha.

Blood is seeping through the needle pricks. Not too much - just tiny little red round drops on Jean's skin, only slightly bigger than goosebumps, before Eren wipes them carefully. But it's enough to permeate the air with a thick, coppery smell, mixing with ink and burnt wax from the candle he's using to warm up the needle. And sweat from both their skins, because Jean is in pain and Eren is making an effort of concentration.

It's also just very hot in Eren's room today. The air is sticky and Eren's back is sweaty, bothering him. 

"Do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

Jean throws him a curious look. His bottom lip is shiny and red, because he keeps on sucking and biting on it to fight back the pained noises his body wants to make. He's breathing through his nose with effort, fighting against the pain, as his face goes redder and redder and his eyes fill with tears.

"Go ahead, it's your room."

Eren sets down the pencil and takes off his shirt. Jean is spying him like he expects Eren to do something weird, but Eren just takes the pencil back and bends down again.

His old bed complains under his knees at every movement, and when he presses the needle Jean lets out a little whine.

"Ah, fuck!"

Eren chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Between the way the bed creaks and the noises you're making, anybody passing outside would probably think I'm fucking you."

"What!"

Jean looks positively _horrified_ , and Eren bursts into laughter.

"It's not like that! We're not fucking, hey!" Jean says in a louder voice, trying to make himself heard outside.

"Hey. Stay still. If Captain Levi catches wind of me doing this over one of his sheets he's killing me. Better if he just thinks we fucked."

Jean turns his head to the side. He's very red, and he's - well, he's pouting. He'd probably protest at the action being described as such, but a pout is a pout.

Eren licks his own mouth, tasting the sweat on his upper lip. He bends down to restart on the tattoo.

"Stay still. Why does it bother you so much?"

"Why doesn't it bother _you_!"

"I'm no-stay still, and three! Dammit, Jean! I'm tying you up, I swear."

"Fantastic, now they'll think we're into kinky shit to boot."

Something in what Jean said, in his pout which is definitely a pout, makes Eren's heart sink.

"Shut up!"

Jean raises an eyebrow.

"What, you were all nonchalant before, now you're embarrassed?"

"Am not embarrassed."

"Suuure. Your face is red," Jean points out.

Eren ignores both him and the way his own heart is beating. 

He sits back on his haunches to observe the tattoo again - the lines so far are straight, and even if it's stylized you can tell it's wings. Finished the outline, he will move on the numbers, then he will thicken the lines on one wing - not too much, but the contrast should be sufficient. If he does things right (and Jean doesn't move around anymore), he won't be needing to touch it up, even, because the ink is very black on Jean's skin. 

He does kind of have nice skin, Eren wasn't lying before. Smooth and white.

"This is coming out nicely, even if you keep on squirming. Do you want to see?"

Jean shrugs, and it makes his heart sink just like the 'kinky sex' comment, for reasons he can't begin to understand. 

He bends down again.

Another silence, until Jean seems to have forgiven him for his joke and strikes up a conversation again.

"Do you ever tried doing it to yourself?" 

Eren isn't answering for a long moment. Damn, Jean has a talent for inadvertently poking at weird old memories, it seems.

"I tried just after the fall of Wall Maria, and again just after joining the Army. It disappeared in about two months, both times. I thought it was because I did a bad job of it, but now that I've found out...you know, tattoos are basically glorified scars, and...well."

Eren knows Jean understood because Jean goes stiff, like he often does when Eren mentions anything regarding his Titan abilities. He glances up at Jean, just a moment, and realizes he's looking at Eren cautiously, but without fear. 

He's more nervous about making Eren sad than he is about making him angry. All the kids of the 104th are like this around him. It's one of those things that Eren feels grateful for and terrified about at the same time - he doesn't _want_ the others to fear him, but he thinks maybe they _should_ , and instead he has everybody's casual trust, even when deep down he knows he hasn't done anything to deserve it - even Jean's, and isn't that a thing, Jean's trust.

"Augh!"

The spot he's working on now seems to be more sensitive than the one before, because Jean is jerking around, in instinctive, uncontrollable reaction to intense pain. He glances up at him and then stops for a second, because there are tears sliding down Jean's cheeks.

"You okay? Want a pause?"

"No, it's...ouch, it's...Ahn, I...ah, Eren!" Jean squeezes his eyes shut. "You're taking your time here!"

"It just feels like it because it's more painful, I promise."

"Aaah, it hurts!"

Eren chuckles.

"You should hear yourself. As far as everybody knows you're definitely ruined for marriage now."

Jean flips him the finger with his eyes still closed, and Eren laughs in his face, before bending down on his chest again. 

"Why are you...fuck! Not so hard!"

Eren can feel a blush rising on his cheeks even as he chuckles again, because Jean really _is_ sounding kind of like _that_ , panting and desperate, all heat, and Eren is suddenly thinking of _that_ , of how Jean would sound, if he would be as filthy and vocal as usual or shy and embarrassed, of how he would look like, red and disheveled, and why the hell is he thinking of this now?

Oh, fuck, he's getting himself all worked up, and he needs to focus, but it's hard when Jean is moaning like this and jerking under him, making the bed creak with every minor movement - and this, this is so unfair, that Jean can get him so worked up and be completely unaffected, not even realize it, and Eren wants to get back at him, wants to get him all worked up too, wants to...

No, what the fuck, Eren. Just get back at him, Eren, settle for that.

"Sorry, babe..." Eren is panting, doing his best imitation of himself during sex - or, better, the sexy domineering self he is sometimes in his fantasies, not the actual virginal shy dork he probably would be in real life. "It's just, I can't restrain myself when you beg for it like that..."

Jean opens his eyes to look at him, surprised, then, quickly catching up, angry, which only makes Eren want to laugh more at his dumb furious face.

"I'm going to...killaaah, oooh!"

"Ah, yes, yes, you're so tight..."

"God...fuck...Eren, just...make it...faster, go faster!"

"Yes, you want it, don't you babe..."

"Augh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...Ah, fuck - fast - shit!"

In search of some way to stop himself from making noise, Jean puts his hand in his mouth - pulled by some weird thread of memory, he bites into the meat of his palm. 

Eren is half-wondering if Jean is mocking him - but Jean really isn't the type to mock him for something like this, and his eyes are still sort of angry instead of the sarcastic expression he has when he thinks he took a good jab at Eren, so Eren decides he isn't and just goes back to the tattoo.

Jean is still making little sounds, but they're all muffled now, and when he glances at Jean again he has to stop and stare because Jean biting the meat of his palm turned into Jean sucking on his thumb with his eyes closed and oh, what the hell. He needs a pause.

"You're sucking your thumb," Eren says, trying to keep his voice amused, even as a little bit of roughness seeps into it.

Jean's eyes flicker open and there's a moment of sinking horror when he realizes that yes, he is, what the hell Jean, that makes Eren chuckle and then freeze in almost-terror and shame because Jean really does trust him so easily now, really is trying to be his friend and let his defenses drop, and meanwhile Eren stares at him and thinks of doing _things_ to him.

He's a fucking terrible person, isn't it.

"I...uhu...let's take a little pause, alright?" he says, putting the pencil back into the plate.

Jean throws him a curious look.

"Alright. Do you have some water?"

Eren nods and leans off the side of the bed, where he put a jug with water and glasses. He's trying to hide his crotch with his arm because he just realized he's got a quickly-growing erection which would look very _weird_ in this situation.

He offers the glass to Jean, and observes him as he drinks, watches his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, feeling like a fucking creep - but damn, Jean is _beautiful_ , how did he never notice this before, and his face is flushed and teary and debauched, and his body is hard and tense. He almost can feel the cold water sliding own his own throat, and realizes how thirsty he himself is, and he can't tear his eyes away.

Jean offers the glass back up to Eren.

"Thanks."

Eren finishes up the leftover water in a couple quick gulps and sets the glass down on the floor. He grabs the needle and puts it on the flame again, and looks as a little wisp of black smoke rises from it. It's Jean's own blood that is going up in smoke, he thinks, ink and boy's blood mixed. It reminds him of his own Titan steam a little bit.

"Ready?"

"Go for it."

When Eren sinks the needle in again, Jean rises his hips up and hisses and Eren has to bite back a moan.

Eren licks his lip again, feeling his mouth dry as if he had a fever. He's sweating a lot, he's somewhat sure he's blushing, and holy hell is his cock hard. He can't help it. Jean is hot and he's making sex noises, and, and...

And there's the fascinating contrast between black ink and red blood and white skin, and how he can feel his body tense and jump when the needle sinks in, and the way his skin breaks, resisting for a split second and then giving in to the pressure of Eren's hand, so thin and delicate - and Jean is taking the pain, letting Eren hurt him with such beautiful abandon. It's intoxicating. 

Fuck, Eren is a creep. 

What the hell. He never felt like this while giving anybody else a tattoo. Sure, he was younger, but he also dressed other people's wounds in more recent times, and helped reset broken bones, and it was never...never like this. 

Jean would freak the fuck out if he knew. And rightfully so. Which is why Eren is desperately trying to hide it, will not mention it, no matter how much he's aching for it.

But being bent like this, over him, the points of contact between their bodies boiling hot, where he's straddling him and where he's bracing with one forearm on his chest, watching the way his muscles shift when he sinks the needle in, hearing his little whines of pain, seeing the little droplets of blood following after the passage of his hand, on a line like a pearl necklace - he's getting so desperate, fuck, he could just...he doesn't even know what it is that he could do. 

His mouth feels as dry as those lands of sand and fire Armin talks about, and he straightens up to drink more water.

Jean follows him with his eyes. He's back at biting on his fingers, his index this time, his eyes are narrow, his hair is pasted to his forehead, and Eren realizes a part of him is filing away the details of how he looks so he can wank to him later and wow, Eren, really, you're fucking disgusting.

Eren wonders if Jean noticed something is amiss - and then, while he's drinking, Jean's eyes fall down, and Eren follows the line of his gaze and it ends right on his own erection, and Jean's eyes widen in surprise. Fuck.

He presses the back of his hand on his mouth, trying to avoid sputtering water as he finishes drinking - he's reeling his brain for a decent explanation, but of course nothing is forthcoming because there is none - but Jean turns his head to the side, apparently set on ignoring Eren's obvious excitement, and if he isn't bringing it up neither is Eren, so Eren just puts the glass down and bends to work on his tattoo a little more, get it fucking finished so he can try to forget about this whole sad thing.

He's just managed to get back into the flow of things - hypnotized, again, by Jean's body and the way he responds to him, and fuck, no _way_ he can forget, honestly - when Jean interrupts.

"What is it?"

Eren swallows, his mouth dry all over again. 

"Huh?"

"Don't even try that. What is it that got you horny?"

Jean is trying so, so hard to sound calm and collected, but there's a nervous trembling in the back of his voice. 

Eren is still desperate for a good answer, one that won't scare Jean, make him realize how much of a monster Eren actually is - but again, it turns out there's no need, Jean can hold the conversation all by himself.

"Is it the blood, the pain? That shit turns you on?"

Eren straightens, scared out of his wits.

"Jean!"

Jean is looking at him, straight in his eyes, even if he's very red and panting. He doesn't look angry or disgusted, just surprised and embarrassed and nervous, and...and curious, of all things, and Eren can't fathom how he figured it out - not the part where he's turned on, it's obvious he is, he's got a boner like a rock, but the rest, the _things_ \- but he did, because Eren keeps on forgetting it, but Jean can be clever - almost as clever as Armin. 

Jean turns his head to the side, blushing.

"You idiot. You thought you were being sneaky? You're practically humping me." 

Eren swallows. He slowly drops his head back to Jean's tattoo, restarts his work. He takes a very long time to answer.

"You're freaking out over nothing."

" _Me_ , eh? I'm the one who's freaking out. Whatever you say, Eren."

Eren isn't moving his eyes from his work, isn't talking.

Jean is panting hard, his voice still breaking in pain every once in a while.

"I can handle you. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't, I don't have a death wish like certain people I could name."

Eren feels his shoulders and back freezing, the heat of the day apparently all gone, and yet he's sweating. Jean moans in pain again, and Eren is very happy he left the part that requires the least finesse for last because his hands are shaking.

Jean lets out a noise, and another, again and again - every time Eren sinks the needle in, little pants and whines, like he's not trying to hold himself back anymore.

Oh, fuck. He _isn't_. He's letting him hear it. On purpose. Because he knows Eren likes it.

Eren's hips grind down almost on their own and he moans a little bit, too, and Jean laughs, rough and filthy and exhilarated, and fuck Eren could _eat him up_ , fuck, not in the violent way, in the way that would make Jean writhe and moan and come in his mouth and take away his thirst.

He's still not saying the E word out loud, though. Even Jean's surprisingly open mind must have its limits.

The others are probably marveling at their stamina, at this point, since as far as they know they've been going at it like rabbits for the best part of a hour. Hell, Eren _feels_ like they've been going at it for an hour. He observes the needle going in and out, trying desperately to keep his pressure constant and to not rush it, despite the fact that he wants to be done with it already. He's panting, licking his lips as he observes the blood gathering again.

"Fuck. Finished," he says, wiping off the tattoo for the last time, observing the way the white cloth drinks in the red and the black.

He can be satisfied with his handiwork - the lines are straight and clean, and look like proper lines, not a series of dots.

Eren raises up to find a clean wet cloth and some gauze. He presses the wet cloth on the tattoo, then the gauze, and Jean's hand grabs at the key dangling from Eren's neck, slides a finger in the ring at the top to get a firm hold and then pulls him up by the key so that their faces are close, their breaths mingling, and Eren makes it just on time to put his hands on either side of Jean so he won't fall on the still-bleeding tattoo.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Eren asks, unable to help the panic in his voice.

"Baking potatoes. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

So up close, his eyes are flared up with something that makes them darker, and his cheeks are very red, and then Jean puts one hand on the back of Eren's head and pushes and even that minuscule distance between them disappears.

He was apparently planning on a short kiss - but it ends up being more, and much more messy, and Eren realizes that it's him, he's the one who's pushing for more, and Jean just lets him. Eren grinds down, and he feels Jean's dick pressing back against his own and wow, Jean is hard, not as much as Eren, but definitely getting there, fuck - Jean makes another one of those noises, only this time he's not doing pain noises that sound like sex noises - it's just sex noises, and Eren lets out a moan of his own.

One of Jean's hands presses against the bulge in Eren's pants. Eren breaks the kiss to curse and whine for a moment, but Jean presses the hand on his head again and pulls him in for more, and at the same time he manages to slide the other hand in his trousers, and then it wraps around him immediately - long, strong fingers and he's not even wanking him really, he can't, in the constraints of Eren's clothes, but he's squeezing and rubbing with his thumb and he actually knows what to do, how to do just enough - he doesn't even need to stop kissing, and it's again Eren who breaks the kiss, to moan loudly and breathe, big gasps of air like he's just out of water.

"Fuck, Jean..."

"You're so hard. You're going to last like ten seconds."

"Ah! I...wait..."

"What for?"

Eren closes his eyes and licks his lips, slowly, deliberately, and tastes Jean - his lips, his spit, his blood thick in the air - it's barely there, but it's enough to make him moan, his cock twitching in Jean's hand. 

And then he's coming, just as Jean predicted, and he shakes with the strength of it, rides Jean's hips as he fucks his fist.

When he opens his eyes, Jean is looking at him, fascinated, his lips parted, and the tattoo needs new gauze.

Eren tries to catch his breath. He hands Jean a clean cloth without looking, without thinking why he needs one. He grabs another clean, damp cloth for the tattoo, then smears it in a salve that makes Jean hiss with how it burns.

He grabs a piece of mirror and shows Jean his own tattoo, finally.

"It's not bleeding as much, but the skin is still raised, so..."

He's still panting so much, his voice is still shaking.

Jean nods.

"It looks nice. The lines are sharp, it's pretty." 

"You will need to change the gauze at least a couple times a day, wash it with salted water, and put the salve on it," he says, avoiding Jean's eyes as he carefully covers the tattoo with some more clean gauze. 

"Alright. Just for information, are we pretending this never happened, or..."

"..."

"We are. Good to know."

"Jean, I...I don't..."

"No, no, I'm alright. It's alright. I can do it, I can do the whole friends-as-before, it's not like...it's not a thing that matters."

Jean pushes him off unceremoniously the moment Eren's done changing his gauze.

Eren lets himself roll back on the mattress, feeling without strength, as Jean sits on the edge of the bed.

"So I just put this on when I change the gauze? For how long?"

Jean is holding the little vial of salve against the light from the window. He's guarding himself carefully, but he's never been good at lying, and he can't hide it when he's this angry - his hands are shaking, and Eren could swear there are tears in his eyes again.

Eren doesn't know what to do.

"A-a couple weeks. Then we'll need...I mean, you'll need...if the ink blends in, you might need to touch it up - I could...do it for you."

"It's alright, even if it fades a little..."

"No, I...I can...I will...Jean, I. You. Need to come back."

Jean looks at him, now, one eyebrow raised. He looks so tall from where Eren's laying on the bed.

"I see. So that was code for 'I want to do it again', eh."

"I...thought, I don't...I don't know, alright?"

Eren blushes bright and turns his head to the side, biting his lip.

"I'm not...I...this wasn't planned, alright? I had no idea this would happen."

"Yeah, while this morning I woke up thinking 'what do I have to do today, oh, right, have my crush give me a tattoo so he will get a boner and I will get the chance to make a move'."

"Wait, I am your _crush_?"

Jean's eyes widen, in that face he makes when he realizes that in his urge to get the last word in he let slip more than what he meant. Eren recognizes it immediately because Jean makes that face at least once a day (Jean is terrible) but also because, Eren knows in a moment of startling clarity, Eren stares at Jean and his expressive face an awful lot.

"Yeah, well, I shoved my hand down your pants unprompted, you should have figured it out by now. But then again, you're stupid. And weird - who gets turned on by giving a tattoo anyway?"

Eren winces, but, in another instance of the uncanny ability he seems to have gained through way too much staring, he can read him well enough to know Jean is just saying whatever, babbling because he's trying to deflect the embarrassment of what he just admitted. Which is that he has a crush on him. _Still_ has a crush on him.

"You are...You're not...freaked out."

"I've seen you do weirder stuff."

...well, point.

"Jean? Jean, where the hell did you go?" Connie suddenly calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ssssh, let him be, him and Eren are finally crowning their love!" Sasha says in a stage-whisper.

Jean snorts.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he says to no one in particular. "See you later, asshole," he adds, and this is definitely meant for Eren.

He's already standing up again when Eren says, as quickly as he can, "If you come here after dinner, I could change the gauze for you. A-and we could...I could...augh, you understood."

Jean stops and gives him a long look from over his shoulder. Then, his whole body shivers, and he walks with purpose towards the door.

"I swear, you exist to make my life painful." 

Eren hides his face in the pillow. 

He hears the door shut at the same time he realizes this is the same pillow Jean rested his head and neck on.

"Hey, do you guys what to see my new tattoo?" Jean yells as he goes downstairs, and Eren curls up against the pillow and inhales Jean's smell and fails to not think of him for the rest of the afternoon, like a creep, or a boy with a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too much Jean and Eren getting together and way too little Jean and Eren established relationship. 
> 
> Also ketoprofen and influenza viruses are battling to the death for the control of my prostaglandins right now so if there's something stupid going on in the way I posted this let me know, I won't get offended, it's the fever.


End file.
